A Mid-Hogwarts Year's Detention
by Gurgigurl
Summary: PLEASE READ MY WARNINGS BEFORE THE FIRST CHAPTER Multiple Pairings but mostly Draco/Ginny, compliant with most of DH. What happens when some of our favorite Hogwarts students come back and get transported into Shakespeare's famous Midsummer Night's Dream for detention? Crazy couples, feuding lovers, and of course someone gets turned into a donkey!
1. Chapter 1

A Mid-Hogwarts Year's Detention

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU BEGIN TO READ

1. This is only compliant with certain parts of Deathly Hallows

2. Fred Weasley is alive

3. Everyone else who was killed in the Battle of Howarts is still dead.

4. The horrible, horrible 19 years later DOES NOT EXIST...at least from here till the end of this story.

5. This story will have a lot of different pairings thrown at you. It is based on Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. If you haven't read the play, be prepared to follow very closely. For those of you who have read it you will find some characters and scenes missing because frankly I couldn't fit every single nuance into this story.

6. This story is not mine, I just like messing with the characters and plot for my own amusement. There will be none of my original characters here, all canon characters for this story (although I am using the character of Nigel from the movies as a very minor character).

7. If you get lost or confused please PM me and let me know so I can either explain or go back and make something a little more clear.

8. The list of HP characters vs. Midsummer character is as follows

Draco-Lysander

Ginny-Hermia

Harry-Demetrius

Cho-Helena

Luna-Puck

Ron-Oberon

Hermione-Titania

Fred-Nick Bottom

George-Peter Quince

Neville-Francis Flute

Dean-Tom Snout

Seamus-Snug

9. I love my readers and followers...ENJOY!

Chapter 1:

The war was over and the young witches and wizards of the world were returning to school. There would be many familiar faces around Hogwarts again this year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all returning to finish their schooling, and take their all important exams. Even the Weasley twins and some of their class were coming back for a few last classes while not in fear of their lives now that Voldemort was indeed dead. Hogwarts had changed too under the rule of its new Headmistress; after the war she became insistent upon unity and dissolved the four houses, just for a little while, making all the students co-mingle to make new friends.

Things had changed much in the Wizarding world, and in the smaller lives of the students at Hogwarts. They were no longer who they had been years ago, some had changed for the better and some had not, some were totally different people and some were the same stuck in their ways refusing to move forward or open their eyes.

It was on this day that twelve of Hogwarts most well known and respectable students were called into the great hall by Headmistress McGonagall to be reprimanded for causing trouble yet again. That is where our story begins, on that fateful day when the wise head of Hogwarts decided to give them all a detention they would never forget.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The shouting in the great hall was so loud Professor McGonagall could hardly hear herself think. It had been an odd summer after the war and an odd year at Hogwarts although the school year was only half way done. Some people just expected things to go back to the way they had been before, and some knew that they never could. The old head of Gryffindor house looked over the group and their arguments while she tried to decide what to do with them. She had to start with the four that were causing the biggest problems; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang.

During the absence of Harry Potter, Ginny had found herself unattached and feeling very brave. One of those brave moments had come when she ran into Draco in the hall one night after curfew. He could have gotten her in trouble and sent to a Crucio riddled detention with the Carrows, and she could have sent him running with every nasty hex she knew but neither happened. The two just stood toe to toe and stared at each other, as if understanding and tolerance were passing through them without speech. After that the two became fast friends, closer to each other than they had been to anyone else before, Draco even doing his best to keep the new D.A. out of harm's way. One night the two met in that same hallway and without thinking twice exchanged their first kiss and had been inseparable ever since.

Harry had come back from war, as the Wizarding worlds hero expecting Ginny to flit back to his side as soon as he had returned and taken care of Voldemort. Much to his surprise he found Ginny in love with his sworn enemy and a Slytherin to boot, Draco Malfoy. Harry wasted no time telling the rest of the Weasley clan who, except Fred, George and Bill, all took Harry's side. Thinking he had won Harry went back to Hogwarts expecting Ginny to have yielded to her family's wishes, and was surprised to find that not only did she love Malfoy more, but her affection for The Boy Who Lived, had turned into disappointment and loathing.

Cho Chang who had come back to Hogwarts to finish her final few classes without crazy teachers or the threat of bloodshed, and had come back to school still hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. Unfortunately Harry's affections for her had disappeared completely and despite reassurance from Ginny, with whom Cho had grown quiet close to during their D.A. days without the Boy Who Lived, Harry would hardly give Cho a second glance now. Still she kept after him determined that one day he would wake up and see that Ginny would never come back to him and remember that once he had feelings for her.

Then there was Hermione Granger and Ron Wealsey, the seemingly happy couple. Their relationship had grown and flourished during the summer until they got back to Hogwarts and one younger student had gotten in the way. Nigel Wolpert had lost his parents during the war and was alone with no other siblings or family. Hermione, being the kind heart that she is, had listened to him one night and gained his trust and admiration. Ron couldn't believe that now Nigel was at Hermione's beck and call when he used to be loyal to him. Ron told his girlfriend that if she would just send Nigel back to his "service" everything would go back to the way it was, but Hermione said no claiming that she wanted to take care of the younger boy not just use him like Ron.

To their left arguing over trivial things, at least compared to the rest of the assembled party, was The Frustrating Five as the Headmistress had so lovingly named them: George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and their leader Fred Weasley, who after narrowly escaping death in the final battle swore he was going to live his life to the fullest each and every day. So he found some fellow Gryffindor's who shared his new world view and together they ran around living their lives in any way they saw fit. Fred and George only went back to Hogwarts at the insistence of Molly Weasley who wanted them to finish their final year that had been interrupted by Umbridge so that if the store ever failed they would be able to have a plan to fall back on. The five boys were going to classes and doing well enough but the school could do without their constant pranks, which had only increased in frequency, and their crazy ideas. The current idea they were harping on was a plan to perform a play for the upcoming swearing in of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic. The five boys got it in their heads that they would put together a drama based on some of the tragedies that had happened in the war. Not only did McGonagall think it was in poor taste, and too soon after the war to dredge up such painful memories, she wasn't sure that they boys would be able to keep straight faces long enough to play the tragic parts.

There was one last student who was able to move from group to group freely, as she desperately tried to keep the peace, or quell an argument between her friends. Luna Lovegood was a lot wiser than most of the Hogwarts students or staff, (Beyond those familiar with Ravenclaw nature) gave her credit for. She was on good terms with all of the students in the room and after a bloody and hard won war Luna just wanted some peace and love in her life. Professor McGonagall watched her closely as she stepped between Draco and Harry and got them both to lower their wands, to comfort Ginny and Cho who were both beside themselves at the state of their relationships, over to Ron and Hermione convincing them to each take a deep breath and step away from each other for a minute, to The Frustrating Five where a simple comment from the ever amazing mind of the young girl quieted them all.

Minerva McGonagall tried to hide her smile. "Thank you Luna. Now as you all are aware the last time I spoke to each of you I said that you were all on your final warnings. This is the last straw; the twelve of you were all so deeply involved in the war you should be setting good examples for the rest of the students on unity, but instead you are all at each other's throats. I won't take it anymore...Detention, all of you!"

Instantly the group started to argue again but this time with the Headmistress while firing blame at each other simultaneously.

McGonagall put her wand to her throat and with a simple _'Sonorous'_ yelled. "SILENCE!"

The group quickly quieted, and the older women continued. "I am deeply ashamed of each and every single one of you. Harry Potter you are the hero of the Wizarding world and yet you continue to act like an immature child...the same goes for all of you. Just because you have come back here to Hogwarts to complete your schooling does not mean that you can forget what has happened, regress back to childish ways, or demean the sacrifices that your friends and family made by acting like children."

She watched, not at all amused or pleased as the assembled group lowered their heads in unison, ashamed of themselves.

"No matter," she said briskly. "I have a spell that will teach you all a lesson, one I guarantee that none of you will ever forget. You all will report to my office tonight after dinner before 7pm without your wands. Anyone who is not present at that time can show themselves out of Hogwarts with no hope of ever being welcome back. Now everyone except Ms. Lovegood is excused and for all your sakes I suggest that you each go off in a different direction, any disturbances between now and detention will result in immediate expulsion."

She watched them slowly leave the great hall in ones and twos. Draco and Ginny went off together, Harry stormed off in the opposite direction and a minute or two later Cho followed him. Ron went one way and Hermione went the other. Fred and George went toward the Gryffindor common room, while Dean and Seamus went toward the dungeons and Neville went toward the library.

"Luna," Professor McGonagall turned back to the remaining student. "You are allowed to have your wand tonight, but keep it hidden from the others. I don't want them to know that you are going to be helping me. I don't understand why they are all acting this way."

"If I may say something Headmistress," Luna spoke in her same dreamy voice.

McGonagall waved her hand for the girl to continue.

"Hogwarts has always brought out the best in all of us, until now. I think it is because instead of moving forward after the war, to some coming back here feels wrong. Hogwarts will always be our home but now we don't see it the way we used to."

"I see where you are coming from," the older woman considered the Ravenclaw's point.

"Take Harry for example," Luna continued. "He spent last school year risking his life, on his own with only Ron and Hermione there. He became his own person away from Hogwarts so coming back here he doesn't know quite how to act...should he act like the hero he is, or should he act like the boyish student he was? The brain is a wonderful but mysterious magic all of its own Professor; war did terrible things to most of us, but now in his familiar setting maybe we are reverting back to who we used to be."

"Old habits die hard I suppose," she agreed with Luna. "But anyway Luna, tonight I am going to be using a spell that will transport you all into a play in another world. Each of you will fulfill a role in that play and only when the proper ending has been reached will you all be transported back. You are the only one who has access to her magic during this spell, and you will be the only one who is cognizant of the parallel goings on at Hogwarts so you can inform me if there is any trouble. If this spell works by the time of Kingsley's swearing into office, just four short days away, all wrongs will be set right."

Luna simply nodded and after telling McGonagall she would be back after dinner, the blonde departed, skipping on her merry way back to the common room until dinner.

Minerva McGonagall went back to her own office and pulled an old leather bound book down from her shelf. It had the title _A Midsummer Night's Dream _scrawled on it in gold writing. This was the play that would put things to rights again.

"The play's the thing," she smiled to herself. "What fools these young ones be."

Dinner was a subdued affair for all the parties facing their mysterious detention after dinner. Since the students were not currently separated into houses everyone ate where they pleased and with whom they pleased. Harry Potter sat with Ron each of them glaring at their estranged loves. Harry glowering at where Draco and Ginny were calming eating their dinner with Cho and Luna, Ron to where Hermione sat with Nigel and a few other younger students who she had befriended. The frustrating five were the center of attention, regaling some of the freshmen with their war stories, really laying it on thick. Each one of them tried to eat as slowly as they possibly could, not rushing to get to detention with the Headmistress. After over an hour though they began to realize that seven o'clock was drawing near and none of them wanted to be kicked out of Hogwarts. One by one they started to trickle in each of them feeling unsure and nervous without their wands. Luna wisely kept hers hidden from view lest anyone figure out that she was allowed to use magic and they were not.

"Good," McGonagall said as she looked them all over. "I'm glad I won't have to expel anyone tonight. Now you lot will be transported into the tale _A Midsummer Nights Dream_."

A few of the boys rolled their eyes. Shakespeare was well known in the Wizarding world having been one of its most famous half-bloods who walked the line between both worlds. Much like in the Muggle world he wasn't everyone's cup of tea and some Wizards and Witches couldn't stand to read his plays.

"Oh come on Professor, you couldn't make it Romeo and Juliet," Draco smirked. "I would love to go after Potter with a sword."

"In what world would a ferret like you ever be Romeo?" Harry spit back at him.

"Enough all of you!" Professor McGonagall put her hands up hoping to silence them. "I'll be checking up on you all from time to time. You've been excused from your Friday classes tomorrow and then you will have until Kingsley's ceremony Monday night."

"This is going to be cruel and unusual punishment," Fred groaned aloud before the Headmistress waved her wand and poofed them all into the story only Luna remaining.

"I won't let you down professor," Luna promised.

"I know," McGonagall assured her before handing her a small bag. "Don't look in the bag...but it might just help you out when everything seems like it's going wrong. Also don't forget the spell makes everyone except you think that the books reality is their reality so play along."

Luna laughed a little. "I think I'm the only person in the school who could actually do that Professor. I guess for the next few days all the world will be our stage."

McGonagall nodded and gave Luna an encouraging smile before waving her wand and transporting her into the book as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Woods

Chapter 2: Into The Woods

All was well in the palace of the King that day, he and his bride to be were arranging their wedding which was to be in four days time. It was to have all the pomp and circumstance that a royal wedding should; they had ordered balls, parties, feasts, and were having a play performed in their honor. As the king and his Queen to be were sitting in the throne room the herald came into the room.

"Your Majesty, my Lady," he bowed to them. "Master Art is here with a complaint about this daughter Ginevra."

The King looked to the herald and could see the worry in his eyes. "Show him in and we can try to solve this problem. I do not need strife in my land right before such a joyous day."

After another moment or two Master Art filed into the room followed by his daughter, Ginevra, her best friend Cho and two of the young men from the kingdom, Harry and Draco. The king turned to the assembled party, and as he did he saw Draco slide next to Ginny and take her hand.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" the King asked.

"I made an agreement, years ago, with the Potter family; their son Harry would marry my daughter Ginevra when they both came of age. Now that she has reached marrying age she tells me that she is in love with another and will not marry Harry Potter."

"Majesty may I speak?" Ginny asked.

The king beckoned the redhead forward.

She got down on her knees. "I am sorry majesty, I did fall in love but it was not with Harry Potter as my father hoped. I grew up with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang, my father did not think that I could fall in love with anyone except Harry Potter but I did. I have loved Draco Malfoy for years and if I cannot be with Draco than I will be with no one."

"My king, if I may?" Ms. Chang spoke. "I am un-promised and unattached to anyone. Master Art has raised me like his own daughter since my parents died when I was young. I will happily wed Harry Potter in Ginevra's place as Master Art's daughter."

The King seemed to think for a moment or two.

"My love," his intended took his hand. "This could be the best solution for everyone involved."

"Not for me," Harry Potter broke the silence. "I _am_ in love with Ginevra and I want to marry her.

The King still said nothing, continuing to think as he looked at each of the subjects standing before him. Finally after another few moments the King stood.

"I have made a decision," he told them. "I will have peace in this kingdom at any price and because my word is law you all live by it or you will leave my kingdom and will not be welcome back. Ginevra you will marry Mr. Potter or you will leave, Cho Chang I am very sorry but as honorable as your offer is you are not Master Art's daughter so you cannot fulfill the bargain. This is my last word on the matter, I will hear no arguments. Master Art, Mr. Potter please come talk to me about something in private, Ms. Chang, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Ginevra, please go home."

The King and his fiancé got up and left followed by Art and Harry Potter. As soon as they left Cho's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

"He'll never choose me," she said sadly. "He loved me once, a long time ago but he forgot about it as soon as he saw you."

She looked up at Ginny sadly. Ginny and Draco crouched down beside her. "He just can't remember how wonderful you are."

"Yea he's too caught up in what he thinks he has a claim to," Draco tried to assure her. "Art can want Ginny to marry Potter but that doesn't make it what she wants. He was promised Ginny that's the only reason he really wants her. He doesn't love her, he just wants to win. He's had something dangled in front of him for years and now that's all he can see."

"I can't marry him," Ginny sighed. "I don't love him, and I couldn't take him away from you Cho."

"How can you say that?" Cho laughed. "He won't even look at me, let alone love me."

Ginny put her arm around Cho and her friend leaned against her.

"We'll just do what the king wants us to do then," Draco stood up. "We'll leave. If we can't be together in his kingdom then we will find another kingdom that will welcome us. My family had friends in the kingdom across the river, the Queen will harbor us and when she does no one will be able to separate us."

Ginny looked up at her love sadly. "Draco, I can't leave her like this. As much as I want us to be able to with each other we are needed here."

Cho began to think quietly to herself as Draco and Ginny talked. She realized that with Ginny out of the way in another kingdom where no one would be able to drag her back she might finally have Harry's attention to herself.

"No," Cho sat up a little in Ginny's arms. "You should go Ginny. Maybe I can't be happy but you and Draco deserve happiness. No one should be able to prevent you two from being together. Go now, as soon as night falls you both get into the forest and don't stop until you get to the Queens lands where no one can tear you two apart again."

Ginny embraced Cho tightly. "Are you sure? I couldn't bear to leave you alone."

"What kind of friend would I be if I held you back from true happiness?" Cho asked hugging her just as tightly. "We've always been like sisters so of course I want you to be happy."

Ginny turned to Draco. "I must go home to pack what I can, meet me at the forest's edge as soon as the sun goes down."

He smiled as he took her hand. "We'll run away and we'll never look back.

They smiled and exchanged a brief kiss.

"Thank you Cho," Draco smiled as he helped her to his feet.

"We owe you all our happiness," Ginny embraced her again. "I will miss you so much."

Cho smiled back. "Maybe one day we'll meet again."

Draco and Ginny ran off and left Cho who ran off to start the next part of her plan.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Meanwhile in another part of the kingdom a small acting troupe was meeting to begin rehearsal of their newest play.

"Men!" cried Fred, their leader. "I have wonderful news. We have been commissioned by the King himself to perform an epic play on his wedding day."

"A royal show?" Dean asked delighted.

"Just the break our little company needs," Seamus added happily.

"I think on an occasion such as this a simple happy romance is needed," Neville began to turn over ideas in his head.

"No, we must put our best foot forward," Fred's twin George insisted. "We must perform the show that will please most, have love, wit, humor, and an epic story."

The five of them sat down and began to think.

"I have it!" George cried. "We shall perform The Most Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisbe. I will narrate our tale.."

"And I shall play the Lion…my strong demeanor, my voice is strong and will create the largest roar."

"Seamus will play the Lion" George continued.

"Then let me play the wall," Fred tried again. "I will be impenetrable, and will stand tall and sure."

"Dean you are the tallest, you will play the wall and moonshine."

"Then I shall be Thisbe," Fred began. "I am indeed fair…"

"Neville you will play Thisbe." George told him. "And my loyal and talented twin will play Pyramus because he must be the most handsome and if I cannot then Fred must."

"Why is it always me?" Neville wondered. "Why do I always play the girl?"

"Now boys, we will meet in the forest tonight at to rehearse. After sundown I want everyone there in the old clearing," George instructed them all.

The troupe cleared out each to their own devices, while Fred began to think about his character and went running off into the forest. What he didn't know was that the other inhabitants of the forest had been torn asunder by the feuding of the King and Queen of the fairies.

As the sun began to go down two fairies one names Crookshanks the other Scabbers run into each other in the same glade.

"Of course I would run into one of Queen Hermione's servant's here," Scabbers remarks to the fairy. "Your Mistress had best stay out of King Ronald's sight."

"My Queen does not fear King Ronald, and why should she?" Crookshanks asked.

"Hermione took something of the Kings, a young boy that he meant to make his knight, now he sits at the Queens feet and she will not give him up," Scabbers snapped.

The two looked as if they would come to blows until another fairy floated into the glen, her pale blonde hair shimmering in the setting sun.

"Now now, we must not quarrel," her dreamy voice met their ears.

"Luna?" Crookshanks knew the King's most faithful servant.

"Yes it is I, and I suggest you both go back to your respective corners, the King and Queen are coming."

No sooner had the fairy said that then Hermione and Ronald both entered the glen, both of them looking disappointed at the others presence. Their royal fairy attendants each firmly stood their ground behind the fairy royal that they sided with. Luck however remained in the middle, a servant to both although some only thought he was Ronald's man.

"What brings you so close to Athens, Ronald?" Hermione wondered. "I always knew you loved The Queen and so you come to bless her before she is married."

"I could say the same of you Hermione; I know that you want to bless the King for you once desired him as well."

The both stood and stared at each other for a moment or two neither willing to move until the other did.

"How are you enjoying what's mine Hermione?" he asked.

"His name is Nigel, Ronald, and he belongs to no one. His family were friends and followers of mine and I promised his mother I would keep him safe. Until he comes of age he will stay with me. Now why don't you forget about Nigel and come with us to revel in the forest?"

He frowned at her. "I will not do anything with you until the boy…Nigel is my knight."

Hermione threw her hands up. "There is no talking to you when you are like this."

With those as parting words she turned and stormed out of the glen her attendants following behind her, leaving Ronald in his wake.

"Luna," he called to her.

"My Lord?" she bowed to him a little.

"I will have my revenge on her before this night is done!" he vowed. "I need you to find something for me."

"Anything my King," she bowed again.

"Go into the forest and find a white and purple flower called Love-in-Idleness. Its juice upon the eyes of someone sleeping will cause them to fall in love with the first thing they see. I hope that Hermione will see something foolish when she awakes and until she gives me my little knight I shall not lift the curse from her eyes. Go now, we shall speak again soon."

He and his followers marched out of the clearing and as soon as they were gone Luna pulled her wand out. She whispered into the glowing tip.

"Professor, all is going well so far, I will send a longer message soon," then with a flick of her wand her patronus hopped away to deliver the message and Luna went off to do what she had to do for her part in the story.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

So here was the first chapter while they were in the land of Midsummer Night's Dream. I combined all of Act 1 and the first scene of Act 2 into this first chapter. I hope you all enjoy, please read and review!


End file.
